The preferred embodiment concerns a method to automatically control the order of processing jobs for processing material bundles. In particular, the preferred embodiment concerns a method to automatically control the order of print jobs for execution at a printing device. The preferred embodiment furthermore in particular concerns a method to automatically control the order of print jobs for processing of material webs of predetermined bundle processing length.
For example, the processing jobs can be executed by means of material webs of predetermined web length that are supplied to input rolls, wherein segments of different lengths can be processed in the individual processing jobs and the processed segments of the material webs can be rolled up on output rolls, and the processing jobs are to be distributed to multiple material webs.
Processing jobs with which segments of material webs that are of different length are processed typically occur in high-capacity printing systems in which the material webs are supplied to the printing device on rolls and the processed material webs are wound again on rolls.
The individual processing jobs are conventionally executed in the order as they arrive at the printing station. An operator can manually modify the order of the print jobs. This is appropriate if specific print jobs should be processed with a specific type of material web and other print jobs should be processed with a different type of material web.
An optimization of the processing that goes beyond this is not known.